PASION INCONTROLABLE
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Sesshoumaru ya con 23 años se interesa en una joven curiosa que entra a su habitación. Una desbordante pasión podría ser el único resultado de ello. Extremado LEMON! Cero Kikyo... puro SesshuxKago. Short fic de 2 capitulos. TERMINADO!
1. Curiosidad

Este es el primer casi SHORT FIC que hago! Es fuerte, es mi primer lemon con palabras tan fuertes como me las pude imaginar, así que están completamente advertidos. Esto es un short fic de dos entregas nada mas, ya que si lo publico en uno solo creo que queda muy grande.

Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios para subir la 2ª parte!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo los he tomado solo como perversión y diversión... n//n.

Espero con ansias sus reviews! Si me los dejan pronto, así subiré la próxima entrega y su final!

**::::::PASIÓN INCONTROLABLE::::::**

Por Kame

Capitulo 1: Curiosidad

Ciertamente el calor de aquel verano resultaba ser insoportable inclusive para el grupo de chicos atléticos quienes cursaban su último año en la Academia, Kagome y Sango formaban parte del equipo de natación y se encontraban practicando en la piscina de la institución, Inuyasha y Miroku las acompañaban ayudándolas a medir su tiempo. Kagome era una chica entusiasta, positiva, fiestera y muy amiguera, Sango a pesar que era alegre pero era mas introvertida a diferencia de su amiga, por lo que en combinación resultaban ser la pareja perfecta. Miroku era un chico parrandero, alegre pero muy coqueto con las mujeres, Inuyasha se parecía mucho al chico excepto con lo mujeriego.

-Oye Inuyasha! Por cierto, al final que dijeron tus padres de la fiesta que queremos hacer? Dejarán hacerla en tu mansión?

El padre de Inuyasha era un importante banquero y empresario, su madre también trabaja junto a él en la rama jurídica de la compañía, era una familia muy acaudalada. Tenían una mansión inmensa en las afueras de la ciudad. Entre el grupo gobernaba una sola idea aquel año, hacer fiestas inolvidables y disfrutarlas tanto como pudieran. El siguiente fin de semana los padres de Inuyasha no estarían en casa, la situación era ideal para hacer una fiesta estupenda. Miroku por su parte no permitiría que al peliplata se le olvidara pedir el permiso necesario.

-Su respuesta siempre fue la misma, que mientras no nos metamos en problemas podemos tener la casa para nosotros

-Yupiiii!!!! Entonces tendremos una increíble fiesta este fin de semana!

Sonó muy animada Kagome quien salía de l piscina tomando una toalla para poderse secar todo el agua que escurría en aquella escultural figura. Aquellos dos chicos ya estaban acostumbrados a verla en su habitual traje de baño. Los 4 eran muy amigos sin ninguna malicia de por medio.

Ellos 4 serían los anfitriones de aquella fiesta. Todo estaba listo y finalmente llegaba ese día, muchos de sus compañeros asistían e inclusive varios amigos de otros colegios y los recién ingresados a la universidad que aun no querían abandonar la idea de libertad del colegio, en donde varios eran visto casi como 'héroes' por sus hazañas logradas en los deportes.

Kagome junto con otras dos chicas se encontraban en la parte trasera de la casa hablando del próximo examen de física el cual les preocupaba sobre manera. Las 3 se habían escapado para fumarse un cigarrillo ya el hacerlo enfrente de sus amigos le conllevaría a una extremada reprimenda debido a que ella era una atleta en donde necesitaba al 110% el aire en sus pulmones, pero el realizar la acción prohibida era una de las cosas que mas le atraían, su actitud rebelde y liberal ya la había llevado a la dirección en mas de una ocasión. De pronto las 3 vieron como un auto se estacionaba, y no era uno cualquiera, un Lamborgini rojo con terminados en cuero y aros especiales eran los que la dejaban boquiabierta. La puerta se abría de una manera poco tradicional, es decir se abría hacia arriba, clásica característica de un auto tan especial. Un chico de mas o menos unos 23 años, cabello plateado igual que el de Inuyasha, con orbes doradas, salía de aquella belleza. Esconder tontamente aquel cigarrillo detrás de ellas era su principal prioridad para no quedar mal ante aquel adonis que iba pasando a su lado.

-Siendo una atleta tan importante como tu Kagome, no deberías de estarte dañando el cuerpo; podría tener repercusiones severas en tu futuro.

-Lo.. tomaré en cuenta.. Sesshoumaru...

Kagome había sido amiga de toda la vida de Inuyasha y desde muy pequeña visitaba su casa conociendo perfectamente a su familia. Sesshoumaru era el hermano mayor de su amigo, con el paso del tiempo aquel chico se había convertido en el sueño de cualquier chica, ya fuese adolescente o no; pero a pesar de ello su actitud seria era lo que las detenía a todas a siquiera brindarle una mirada. Las 3 suspiraron como bobas al verlo pasar, pero él rodeaba a la chica encontrándose con aquel objeto entre sus dedos el cual tomaba sin permiso y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-Deja esto para nosotros los adultos que no nos dedicamos a los deportes.

Su serenidad y seriedad no habían permitido que aquello sonara como la broma que él deseaba hacerle, mas se escuchaba como un consejo incluyendo algún reclamo.

La fiesta iba viento en popa, las luces de la disco que estaban adornando un gran salón junto con la música era precisamente lo que animaban a todos los chicos. Kagome se encontraba un poco aburrida ya que todas sus amigas se encontraban bailando una balada romántica lo cual ella detestaba sobremanera. Caminó casi sin rumbo fijo a la segunda planta tratando de dirigirse a la habitación de Inuyasha pero algo le llamó la atención.

Antes de llegar a su destino se encontró, por primera vez en muchos años, con la puerta abierta de la habitación de Sesshoumaru, habían trofeos adornando algunas repisas, así como algunos retratos con fotos de él sosteniéndolos, ¿era atleta? No.. ella no se recordaba que los deportes fuesen algún hobby del chico. La curiosidad la invadió por completo y decidió ojear solo un poco. Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro buscando para ver si su dueño se encontraba adentro de ella pero su resultado fue negativo. Al acercarse pudo distinguir que aquellos trofeos y retratos eran de premios de segundo y primer lugar en competencias de auto, inclusive se encontraba uno de segundo lugar de la formula 1, por supuesto que no dejó de sorprenderse.

-Ya te lo dije Bankotsu! No tengo intenciones de correr para el Grand Prize, mi padre lo ha prohibido rotundamente, estamos en medio de la fusión del Banco de Inglaterra con el de nosotros es la fusión mas importante y la adquisición mas millonaria que ha hecho la familia...

El chico se acercaba a su habitación con paso lento hablando por teléfono, la voz grave y sensual del mayor de los Taisho hizo que Kagome temblara de pies a cabeza, no por el hecho de escucharlo sino que sabía a la perfección que aquella habitación era el santuario prohibido de toda la mansión y si él se enteraba que estaba allí curioseando se llevaría una buen reprimenda. No sabía que hacer! Lo único que pudo idear fue meterse en el closet de puertas corredizas con rendijas superiores que estaba enfrente de la cama.

-Eres un necio Bankotsu! Ya te dije que no! Pero si cambio de parecer te hablaré... ¿entendido?

Parecía molesto y enfadado. Tiró el teléfono inalámbrico en su inmensa cama mientras él hacia la misma acción y se dejaba caer bocabajo liberando un suspiro de decepción. Se levantó nuevamente dándose ánimo.

-Un buen baño caliente no me caería nada mal...

Revelaba en voz alta sus próximas acciones, mientras se quitaba la camisa dándole la espalda al closet en donde se encontraba escondida Kagome, ella lo observaba sin ninguna malicia esperando a que se retirara de su propia alcoba para fugarse sigilosamente, pero nunca se imaginó que tendría una vista tan perfecta como la de esos instantes. Se inclinó un poco mas hacia la puerta para admirar mejor la bien torneada espalda del chico, luego procedía a quitarse el pantalón, ahora su única ropa eran unos boxers marca GUESS que le quedaban ajustados a su cuerpo dejando entrever sus bien formados glúteos. Kagome quedó sorprendida, nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso, tan divino, pero eso no seria todo con lo que quedaría maravillada, el chico se dio la media vuelta, aquel bulto que sobresalía de su ropa interior era enorme, nunca antes había visto algo similar; pero esa sensación de excitación tendría que reemplazarla por una de temor cuando vio que el chico estaba enfrente de ella con la intención de abrir la puerta del closet ¡Pero que pensaba! Era lógico que quisiera sacar algo su armario, después de todo iba a darse una ducha y era obvio que se colocaría ropa limpia, su corazón se detuvo un instante junto con su respiración pero la suerte a acompañaba, el celular del chico empezaba a sonar y decidía tomarlo e irse al baño, aquella sería justo la oportunidad para escapar sin que él se diera cuenta de su intrusión.

-Ya se lo dije a tu hermano Suikotsu, no puedo correr en el Grand Prize...

La regadera empezaba a sonar lo cual indicaba que muy pronto se metería completamente desnudo a bañarse... 'desnudo' pensó Kagome, si se veía tan exquisito aun con ropa interior ¿cómo se podría ver sin ella? Sin pensarlo demasiado ella tenía suavemente aquella respiración tan agitada que la había atormentado momentos anteriores, no pudo resistir aquella tentación nuevamente, quería acercarse aunque fuese solo un poco a la sala de baño que se encontraba en la misma habitación, solo era dar unos pasos mas y lo habría logrado, pero sus piernas no querían seguir sus indicaciones.

-Espero que lo que hayas visto sea de tu grado...

Dijo desde adentro de la habitación, sintió como su corazón se paralizó, estaba segura de ello! Estaba hablando por celular o... ya sabia que estaba allí? Tenía miedo inclusive de respirar, de moverse un tan milímetro.

-Voy a darme una ducha, si gustas puedes esperarme... o puedes irte, es tu decisión, sin embargo si me esperas podría satisfacer tu curiosidad.

Eso era seguro, él sabia que alguien se encontraba en su habitación, pero y ahora cual seria la acción a seguir? Quedarse? Ciertamente la curiosidad de la que él mismo hablaba era muy cierta, era precisamente lo que la había motivado a quedarse allí.

La ducha dejó de sonar, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos. Ella llevaba una minifalda tipo jeans muy corta, unas botas blancas que le llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla y una camisa manga larga blanca un poco transparente que dejaba ver un poco su ropa interior ¿cómo saldría él? En toalla? Completamente desnudo? O saldría con algún otro boxer? O con algún pijama de dormir?

Su sorpresa y su curiosidad no se hizo esperar demasiado, aquel chico iba con una toalla en su cabella secando las gotas de agua que iban recorriendo su pecho, pero... NADA absolutamente NADA era lo que llevaba abajo, sintió un cosquilleo en su intimidad.

-Nunca pensé que la pequeña curiosa fueses tu Kagome...

Ella no dijo nada, seguía hipnotizada y ruborizada ante el miembro tan perfecto de Sesshoumaru, su excitación se hacía notar claramente en su respirar.

-Vamos.. te comió la lengua el ratón?- Replico con malicia mientras se iba acercando sin ningún pudor hacia ella.

-No... la verdad... es que no...

Ladeó su labio en señal de su coquetería, porque tendría que taparse o sentir algún tipo de vergüenza? Ella era la que se había metido en su habitación, caminó muy cerca de ella hasta llegar a su closet y poder sacar su nueva ropa interior junto con un pantalón para dormir.

-Qué? Está aburrida la fiestesita?

-No.. en realidad, pero podría decir... que está mucho mejor aquí arriba...

No dejaba de verlo, sentía mas curiosidad que antes, ¿Cómo sería tenerlo en sus manos? ¿Qué se sentiría? El lo pensó dos veces, pero se colocó su nueva ropa interior, pero intentaba descifrar que era lo que deseaba la chica. Se acercó maliciosamente hasta ella quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, la diferencia de estatura era notoria, pero a ella le ayudaban mucho las botas de taco alto que cargaba.

-Sabes Kagome? Desde que diste tu cambio de niña a mujer, me has parecido particularmente excitante.

-En serio?- preguntó con cierta ingenuidad pero ahora su mirada ya no iba enfocada a su miembro sino a su boca para no perder ni un instante cualquier palabra que saliera de ella.

-Si.. pero era obvio que nunca te diría nada, aún eres una niña.. y muy amiga de mi hermano, nunca podría hacer nada contigo... a menos que tu lo quisieras... –le susurró a su oído pasando la punta de su lengua por su cuello.

-Enton...ces...- respondió jadeante ante aquella acción –no es que tengas... que preocuparte de mi rechazo...

Ella quería besarlo y no dudó ni un momento en hacerlo, se abalanzó sobre él besándolo torpemente intentando meter su lengua adentro de su boca, él sonrió, la inexperiencia era mas que obvia! La separó delicadamente y la tomó de la mano hasta que logró que se sentara en la cama.


	2. Lujuria y Satisfaccion

Mi querida Jessy! También es una alegría para mi el encontrarte aquí también en fanfiction. Pues como veras acabo de inventar estenuevo fic, y aunque no lo creas, si! Solamente son dos capítulos, pues de hecho aquí traigo el final y ultimo de este fic... Gracias por esos ánimos que me das, en realidad lo aprecio bastante.

Geme!!!! Sip! Pues si soy yo geme preciosa! Pues la verdad es que ando de vagaciones (como tu dices) y estoy en la casa de campo de unos primos, lejos de ciudad y todo eso, aunque no hay Internet (solamente por medio de una cosa llamada MODEM jajajaja no creas si se que es un MODEM pero no sabía que aún se utilizaba) así que solamente me conecto por las noches porque a esta hora es la única hora en que la velocidad es un poco aceptable, intenté conectarme después de mediodía pero pasé casi media hora solamente leyendo mi correo y me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de sus dos comentarios.

Estoy segura que este ultimo capitulo pues si les quitará la respiración. No es nada parecido a lo que yo escribo y espero no ofenderlas...

Les recuerdo que las palabras son fuertes y ojala que con esto no vaya a ofender a nadie.. .

Espero sus reviews, ellos son el mejor aliciente para esta humilde escritora.. saludos!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo los he tomado solo como perversión y diversión... n//n.

**::::::PASIÓN INCONTROLABLE::::::**

Por Kame

Capitulo 2: Lujuria y Satisfacción

Ella quería besarlo y no dudó ni un momento en hacerlo, se abalanzó sobre él besándolo torpemente intentando meter su lengua adentro de su boca, él sonrió, la inexperiencia era mas que obvia! La separó delicadamente y la tomó de la mano hasta que logró que se sentara en la cama.

-Nunca has estado con ningún hombre verdad?

-Si quieres preguntar si tengo novio, pues mi respuesta es no... a todos mis compañeros los veo simplemente como eso, compañeros, amigos, pero ninguno me atrae...

-Sabes? Eres extraña Kagome, eres mas atrevida que cualquiera de todas tus amigas, ellas ni siquiera me dan una mirada, en cambio tu..

-Me meto hasta tu cuarto y te espío mientras te vistes...- Aceptó con suma vergüenza, pero para que engañarse? Eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

-Me gustas... nunca antes me había gustado una chica de tu edad, pero estás segura de querer hacer esto?

-Nunca antes había estado tan segura de algo...

Ella se quitó las botas y gateó intentando parecer 'sexy' por la cama hasta llegar a su cabecera, él sonrió, ella quería parecer una experta en el arte de la seducción pero no lo era, aunque aquello podría tener una pronto solución. Subió en su cama llegando hasta su cintura, sus manos empezaron a tocarle por encima de la ropa mientras llegaban a su espalda quitando hábilmente el broche de su brassier, ella quedó sorprendida por aquella acción, ¿era tan rápido? Subió su blusa sin ni siquiera desabotonarla llegando hasta sus senos y los empezaba a lamer con cuidado de no dañarla, ella cerró los ojos y arqueó su espalda, ¿en realidad aquello estaba por suceder?

Su celular empezó a vibrar en la bolsa trasera de su falda, en aquellos últimos minutos ni se acordaba que una cosa semejante existía, él se levantó de la cama mientras ella tomaba su celular sin embargo las intenciones de responderle a Inuyasha, quien era el que le hablaba, eran escasas . Sesshoumaru sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, tenía que tomar sus precauciones, por lo que cerró con llave su puerta y nuevamente se acercó a la cama dejando entrever que debajo de su ropa interior una bestia inmensa reclamaba por salir, ella tragó con dificultad, aquel bulto que había visto antes no se comparaba en nada con lo que estaba viendo.

-No respondes?

-No hay nada que me interese allá abajo, todo lo que deseo está aquí, en esta habitación contigo...

-Oye Kagome, en realidad estas segura de esto?

-No tienes porque dudar Sesshoumaru, ya estoy suficientemente grandecita para saber que es lo que deseo.

-Ten presente que yo no me quiero atar con una novia, o con una relación, especialmente una en la que mi hermano pueda estar involucrado reclamándome cualquier acto que tenga contigo.

-No te preocupes... si deseo perder mi virginidad no hay nadie mejor que tu, se que me tratarás con cariño...

Ella se colocó de rodillas enfrente de él, aún así la medida quedaba perfecta, ella casi se encontraba enfrente de aquel miembro que con deseo e ilusión deseaba tocar. Lo haló del boxer atrayéndolo hacia ella, el aún se encontraba de pie con un rodilla puesta en la cama.

Intento bajar su ropa interior, pero en esos instantes él se percataba en la desigualdad en que se encontraban, la tomó de las manos y la besó suavemente con lujuria y pasión, ella intentaba introducir tontamente su lengua nuevamente.

-Ten paciencia, hazlo con suavidad...

Le explicaba como el perfecto seductor que era indicándole cual era el movimiento circular que tenía que hacer, poco a poco la fue acostando mientras desabotonaba su blusa y terminaba de quitar su brassier, para luego continuar con su minifalda. ¡Ahora si estaban en iguales condiciones!

-Talvez.. no sea.. como las mujeres con las que ya te has acostado...

-Eres perfecta....

La interrumpió, ella sonrió. Nuevamente buscaba sus senos para lamerlos son suavidad, su mano acariciaba por completo sus pechos mientras su lengua jugueteaba con sus duros pezones. Ella colocó sus manos en su espalda sintiendo la dureza de ella y lo bien formado de sus músculos. Por debajo de su ropa interior introdujo dos de sus dedos buscando aquel virginal campo, encontrándolo humedecido por la excitación que él le provocaba.

El bajó con sensualidad su boxer para dejarla ver aquel miembro erecto, fuerte y viril, dudaba en como tenía que tocarlo y él lo notó. Tomó su mano derecha y la dirigió hasta su pene mientras ella lo agarraba por completo.

-Se siente... tan bien...

Reconoció jadeante la chica mientras él le ayudaba a bajar y subir la mano lentamente, pero ella estaba completamente excitada y la velocidad que quería sentir era otra mucho mas rápida que la que estaba experimentando, empezó a mover su mano con mas rapidez pero con un poco de brusquedad.

-Tranquila... tienes.. que hacerlo... suave.. despacio..- Le explicaba también jadeante

-Puedo... la...merlo?- Preguntó con malicia

-Hazlo... con la punta.. de tu lengua... nada mas...- Ella seguía sus instrucciones, sabía raro, sabía extraño, pero no sabía mal, lamía la punta mientras continuaba con su trabajo de manos –Ahora... introdúcelo.. poco a poco... en tu boca...

Ella obedecía a la perfección, su movimiento era lento, metía y sacaba aquel miembro duro de su boca mientras no dejaba su movimiento también lento con sus manos...

-Eres.. buena... en esto....

Reconocía, ¿realmente era la primera vez que lo hacía? No lo sabría! Y de hecho pues tampoco le importaba, lo único que podía sentir era aquella delicia con que lamía su erecto miembro, lo hacía tan bien que sentía que su orgasmo estaba tan cerca, ¡pero como podía ser eso posible! Aquella niña era una primeriza, no podía hacerlo eyacular solamente con una mamada! La separó suavemente mientras ella buscaba mas con su boca.

-Tranquila...ahora.. es tu turno...

Le espetó mientras la acostaba suavemente con sus besos para luego bajar hasta su intimidad. Con gentileza fue retirando su ropa interior mientras no dejaba de apreciar su virginal campo. Ella sintió morir por la revisión tan exhaustiva que le estaba haciendo con su mirada, sin embargo aquella vergüenza se desvaneció rápidamente en cuanto sintió como la punta de su lengua golpeó su clítoris, arqueó su cuerpo casi llegándose a sentar de un solo golpe ¿Qué había sido aquello? Era una sensación tibia, pero que le llenaba de calor todo su interior, aquel movimiento fue yendo mas rápido y en forma circular, ella gemía e instintivamente se tocaba una y otra vez sus propios senos.

El calor de su cuerpo sentía que la carcomía desde las mismísimas entrañas, no sabía que era lo que pasaba, sin embargo el peliplata sabia a la perfección que si seguía en aquel ritmo haría que aquella chiquilla obtuviera su primer orgasmo en su boca. Detuvo un poco el movimiento mientras su dedo mayor jugaba con su cavidad.

-No.. no.. te detengas.. por favor...

Suplicó jadeante, ese era el momento justo que necesitaba, la distracción y la excitación al máximo nivel de la chica suplicante por mas, introdujo su dedo con suavidad, sintiendo una pequeña calidez en el mismo, ella gimió pero esta vez era de dolor pero un dolor placentero. Nuevamente siguió jugando con su clítoris para distraerla un poco de aquel dolor que sentiría cuando introdujera el segundo dedo en su pequeña cavidad.

Su juego había dado resultado, ella suplicaba, imploraba por mas, rogaba porque no se detuviera y porque aquella sensación no la abandonara. Se encontraba lista. Sacó sus dedos de aquella cálida y acogedora cavidad y abrió sus piernas y con cuidado dirigió su miembro excitado y completamente erecto hasta, lo que era entonces, su virginal vagina. Ella sintió un agudo dolor que le provocó derramar un par de lágrimas.

-Me detengo?

-No.. sigue...

-No te preocupes, el dolor pasará...

Ella confiaba plenamente en aquel chico que la había hecho gozar durante esos últimos 30 minutos con un placer incontrolable. Lo terminó de introducir por completo, aquella estrechez con la que iba pasando también le causaba cierto dolor a él, pero lamentablemente para ella, eso mismo hacía que creciera y se endureciera mas, acostarse con chiquilla virgen? Eso era lo mas delicioso que había logrado hasta ese momento.

Movió su miembro una y otra vez, después de varios minutos el dolor había desaparecido y el vaivén que estaba generando hasta el momento ero lo mas placentero que la chica había sentido en toda su vida.

Una y otra vez sacaba e introducía su pene recubierto de la cálida sangre que servia como testigo que era mujer por primera vez. Ella sintió como una corriente iba pasando por todo su cuerpo y que se podía sentir desde su intimidad hasta llegar a su cabeza.

-Se....sshoumaru....

Gimió mientras iba siendo alcanzada por el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él, que lograba soltar su eyaculación adentro de su cavidad. Los dos cayeron exhaustos, rendidos por tanta entrega prohibida pero pasional y excitante al mismo tiempo.

-Cómo.. te sientes?

-Como si volara...

Aseguró con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo hacia el techo como si hubiese encontrado la entrada al cielo. Se acercó a él apoyando su rostro en sus perfectos pectorales y jugando con sus dedos en su estómago.

-Te duele... mucho...?

Preguntó de forma cortés un poco preocupado, ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-Creo que solo lo suficiente...

Respondió mientras empezaba a bajar su mano tomando nuevamente su miembro empapado por la combinación de sus jugos.

-hmp... quieres mas.. eh?

-Solo siento curiosidad... dicen que cuando la mujer se encuentra arriba del hombre se puede sentir un orgasmo casi incontrolable.

Le explicaba sus intenciones mientras intentaba recordar como eran las lecciones que le acababa de dar. Movimiento lento. De arriba hacia abajo. Movimiento lento. Casi haciendo un circulo con su mano, no apretando demasiado, solamente lo suficiente para que la sangre se volviera a acumular nuevamente y se mostrara aquella erección que tanto la había excitado.

-Ahhh... eres.. buena aprendiz... princesa....

Aquellas palabras la habían excitado mas, 'princesa' sin querer había expresado una parte de sus sentimientos, que importaba que su pene aun tuviera rastros de su propia sangre, ¡total! ¡Era su propia sangre! Llevó su lengua hasta la cabeza la cual empezó a moverla de manera circular provocando una erección inclusive mayor de la que había visto anteriormente.

-Ahora.. levántate...

Ordenó el mismo tomaba su miembro y lo dirigía con cuidado a su cavidad. La tomó de la cintura ayudándola con el vaivén, arriba y abajo, primero suavemente luego con un poco mas de velocidad. Instintivamente apoyó sus rodillas en la cama para darse mas velocidad y fuerza, eso era justamente de lo que le habían hablado. Tener el control era excitante ella decidía la velocidad y la frecuencia del sube y baja introduciéndose y sacándose con fuerza su miembro perfectamente duro, no pudo resistir mucho tiempo en aquella posición.

-Ahhhh

Era el grito de placer que emitían por segunda vez.

-Eres... maravillosa...

Susurró a su oído mientras daba pequeños besos en su espalda.

-Tu eres... el maravilloso Sesshoumaru..

-El día de mañana te llevaré donde un amigo... de ahora en adelante... nuestro control... de prevención será muy estricto princesa...

Sonrió. El solo escucharlo mencionar aquella linda palabra la hacía enloquecer. Quería nuevamente una vez mas hacer el amor de manera descontrolada y salvaje, pero el cansancio los iba invadiendo a tal punto de caer rendidos en los brazos Morfeo.

Sus encuentros sexuales cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes. Ella se escapaba a la salida del colegio objetando cualquier excusa para irse a encontrar en el apartamento de soltero del chico. Al terminar sus estudios y luego de un tiempo descubrían su relación ante todos, casi 1 año y medio después de la primera vez, pero él desde la primera vez que la había tenido en sus brazos sabia que sería la futura madre de sus hijos y su esposa hasta que la muerte los separara. Al terminar su carrera a sus 22 años él le proponía matrimonio lo cual ella aceptaba de manera muy gustosa.


End file.
